No Safe Place
by PsychoDirector
Summary: A new world means new adventures, and Sora, Donald and Goofy are looking forward to one. But, as they soon learn, not every world under the sea is welcoming, especially when everyone wants to eat you. KHBioshock crossover. Takes place during KHI.
1. Chapter 1

**_Psycho Director: _My name is Psycho, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?**

**"No," says the computer, "all your base are belong to us."**

**"No," says your Mum, "It belongs in the sink."**

**"No," says the infomercial, "but you can save a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico." **

**I rejected all these answers, and instead I chose something else. I chose a world where the writer would not fear the censor, where the great storylines would not be constrained by time, dates, and logic, and where the fanfictioneer would not be bound by petty Disney morality.**

**I chose... _a crossover_. And with the sweat of your brow, and the scroll down button of your mouse, a crossover can be yours, as well.**

**Rated PG:13--R: Strong violence, medium language, no sexual references.**

**Why yes, Sora will get hurt in this one, thank you for asking!**

**KH is NOT MINE. Bioshock is NOT MINE. There. I said it. Can I get on with my fanfictioning, now?**

_

* * *

_

RAPTURE, The Atlantic Ocean 

_**T**_**he** **room** **stood** dark, cold, and empty that Tuesday, September 5, 1960. Signs once held in livid protest lay strewn across the dusty floor, their furious messages fading into the abyss. Not even a wind disturbed their final resting-place, allowing them to erode slowly into nothing over the years. The only signs that the room was all there was to see in this underwater hell was a metal door off to the left.

Suddenly, the dead silence of the room was disturbed. A loud groan was heard, echoing across the space. On the opposite end as the metal door, another pair of doors that had not been used in days groaned and whined. Something large was coming down. With a final, loud groan, the doors slid open, and three people eagerly jumped out, excited at the concept of a new world to explore.

"Man, what is this place…?" Sora asked. His excitement had died off at the sight of where they had ended up. It was really empty, and… kind of scary. He tightened his grip on the Keyblade a bit, ready for any Heartless that were planning to come out of the shadows any time soon.

"Pretty spooky, ain't it?" Goofy asked. Sora only nodded, then stepped forward, kicking a sign out of the way.

"What do you think happened? There's no one here…" Donald added in, earning a shrug from the other party members.

"They're probably somewhere through there," Sora stated, pointing to the door. "That Mr. Ryan said that this place was 'rapture', after all. If this place is so great, I don't think they'd be hanging around over here."

"That's great, but I don't think they'd be inclined to agree with ya'," Goofy said, holding up one of the dusty signs. "It sounds like they kind of hate Ryan. Look at what this one says: 'Ryan _doesn't_ own us'. Sounds to me like they've got a pretty big grudge against him to hold a strike like this." Sora brushed it off.

"Hey, strikes happen all the time. I'm sure Ryan can't be that bad. He sure seemed passionate during the video." He made his way to the door, and Donald and Goofy followed.

"Yeah, really. Especially when he got to the part about 'scientists not being bound by petty morality'…" Donald grumbled, but followed anyway. After all, it wasn't like they had any other place to go.

For, as they would soon learn, the bathysphere they had come in… didn't go back up. But they didn't know that yet.

* * *

_Help me… help me…_

Sora's head perked up at the voice. He had lagged a bit behind Donald and Goofy, but with the addition of the voice, he found himself running to catch up with them. The voice was faint, so much that Sora thought he might not have heard it at all. Still, the pain and desperation in it was hard to miss, and it tore at his heartstrings. When someone said 'help', he helped. That was just what he was born to do.

"Hey, did you hear that?" He asked them. They looked back at him, then shook their heads. Neither of them had.

"What was it?" Donald asked in his squawky voice. Sora considered telling them, then just shook his head slightly. He must have been imagining it.

"Oh, nothing." Still, the voice continued to press at him. Who was that? Why did they need help? Where was he (for the voice was too low to be female)?

_Is someone there? Anyone, please! Help me…_

There it was again! Now Sora knew he was not imagining things. He quickly pulled the Keyblade from its position on his belt loop, holding it at the ready. Someone really was in trouble! In this creepy place, he wasn't surprised. While the underwater city was beautiful from the outside, it was decayed and terrifying on the inside. Sora wished they could just find the Keyhole and get it over with, but first he had to help that man.

_Help me… I'm over here, in the winery… _

Well, that just made Sora's job that much easier. He could even see the sign: a bright neon purple one declaring… err… _W-_something_ Winery_. The rest of the first word was blocked by the white band that held the windows together. The windows extended all the way around the floor in a tube-shape, showing the trio a full view of the ocean. Without the bands, the windows would collapse. Still, he wished they were in more convenient areas.

"Hang on, I'm going to check that out," Sora told Donald and Goofy. "I heard someone calling from that winery. You guys check that place, Silverwing Bee Emporium." They seemed concerned.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Goofy asked. Sora grinned.

"I'll be fine. It'll be easier to search if we split up. Plus, _I_ don't want to get stung by bees." He ran off before he could chewed out for eluding the danger of the bees while his friends faced them.

_Just hold on, mister, _Sora thought as he approached the winery. _I'm coming as fast as I can. _

"Hurry… someone… It hurts… everything hurts…" the voice muttered, coming gradually clearer the closer Sora got to the other room. His voice was stretched thin with pain, as if he were being tortured. Sora quickened his pace. The sooner he got to this man, the better.

The metal door, Sora noticed with surprise, was open. That would explain how he could hear the man begging for help. Well, great! Luck was on his side today. With a bit slower stride, he entered the winery.

By glancing into the room, Sora knew it must have been beautiful once. However, something had come along and wrecked all but ghostly reminders of its beauty. Expensive wine bottles were strewn everywhere. Warm-colored tables were settled into one side of the room beside large windows, some tipped, others cracked, all amidst puddles of wine and broken glass. A TV in the corner displayed only static. A stand over to the side held a register and some other things under a striped awning and a tiny neon sign still aglow. Everything was dusty, and the floor was strewn with trash. Sora had to watch his step, so as to avoid stepping on one of the many shards of glass.

A faint groaning could be heard just beyond the stand, which had a (security?) camera in it casing a red spotlight on the ground. Sora ignored it, for concern for the man and fear of what would happen were he to be spotted by the camera. Buildings settle, after all. Even if they were underwater. It was probably just that.

"Help me… please help me, Little One," the voice pleaded. It was close by, and coming closer. Still, Sora couldn't see who it belonged to. He whipped his head back and forth, but saw only the dirty remains of the winery. The man chuckled lightly, and Sora grew confused. Why would he be laughing? He was in pain! This place was _creepy_. Sora held his Keyblade in front of him, swinging around to try and find the source of the voice. This seemed to be immensely hilarious to the voice.

Something scuttled across the ceiling. Something big. Sora tore his gaze away from the room around him to look up.

"I can see you down there, Little One, but you can't see me. Oh, won't you help me? I'm in desperate need of some ADAM. I'm just so… _hungry_." It was then that Sora saw the man, not around him, but _above_ him. It was also then that he screamed. That thing… it wasn't just not a helpless man, it wasn't even _human_! It looked like a man, but it had grotesque greasy hair and blood all over his skin and suit, the latter of which was in rags. He was suspended from the ceiling by a pair of metal hooks he held in his hands, which were the most bloodstained part of all.

"Why do you scream, Little One? Do I frighten you? Are your eyes so clouded with precious ADAM that you haven't seen the world around you? I'm not a nightmare—_everything _is. I'm just a part of it. You should have stayed with the Big Daddies. Perhaps then you would have lived to gather a bit more ADAM before your demise. But, alas, you didn't, and the reward is mine!" He jumped down from the ceiling, and Sora had just enough sense to jump back a step.

Ugh, he was even creepier up close! His eyes were amber and wild, and the parts of the hooks that weren't bathed in blood glinted in the light. His face was partially hidden by a strange, off-white masquerade mask with rabbit ears. His knees were unnaturally bent, twisted like spider's legs. He leaned closer and closer to Sora, so that the boy could smell even his rancid, rotted breath. Only an unrivaled, paralyzing sense of shock kept Sora from bolting off like a startled rabbit. Never in his life had he seen something so horrifying, let alone one after _him_!

The creature inhaled the air around him, then pressed a finger against Sora's collarbone, then over his heart, then his lungs, then just below his ribcage. It was as if he were testing meat. Which, more than likely, he probably was. Sora just whimpered, confused and scared.

"Oh, _wonderful_. I'm going to have so much fun devouring you alive!" It dived for Sora's shoulder, but a second too late. Sora snapped out of his paralyzed state in the nick of time, then slid out of the way. With an angry grunt, Sora jammed the Keyblade into the monster's side. It howled in pain, then swung a hook at him. Sora dodged it mostly, but still received a long cut down his shoulder.

Sora swung at the creature, but it was faster than he had anticipated—inhumanly fast. It easy sidestepped the swing, then scrambled up the wall and onto the roof again. Sora stared up at it, anger in his eyes. Meanwhile, the creature seemed mildly amused.

"Ooh, this one has bite. I see at least some of that ADAM you freaks eat hasn't gone entirely to waste. However, that bit still won't protect you! I'm saving you for the_ hooks_! You should be honored." It dived down again, this time slamming onto Sora's back. The sudden force against him winded the Keyblade master, and he nearly collapsed below the heavy creature. The creature, however, seemed to get an idea.

"Ah, you must have used a Swordplay Plasmid! What a clever Little One you are! But I'm willing to bet that Plasmid won't work without use of your hands!" It grabbed Sora's right wrist, startling him. He instantly yanked against it, trying to break loose. His Keyblade was in that hand, but the moment he reached for it, his other hand was grabbed. He tugged harder, but couldn't get free. The man seemed to be thinking, and dragged Sora a few feet towards the tables.

"Well, I would just hack your little hand off, but then all of that ADAM would bleed right out. What a pity. Well, I guess I'll just have to _snap_ it!" With a sudden burst of innovation, it slid its hand down a few inches on Sora's right wrist, then grabbed the upper part of his wrist with its opposite hand, releasing his left hand. With a violent, abnormally strong jerk, it twisted Sora's wrist to one side.

A satisfying _crack _echoed in the air, and the hooked man smirked. Sora screamed in pain, dropping the Keyblade automatically. The sword fell to the ground, then shattered into gold sparkles back into Sora's heart. The creature watched it, interested.

"That's a nice weapon you've got there, Little One. Too bad it breaks so easily. Just like you." Sora only stared at his limp wrist, still trapped in an iron grip. His eyes were wide and panicked, with tears of pain at the edges, and his teeth were clenched so tightly together they hurt. Without them pressed together, he knew he would scream, and not stop. His left hand was wrapped around the creature's hand, but not enough to get it to let go. He had no choice. He had to yell for help.

"D-Donald! Goofy! _Donald_!_ Goofy_!" he yelled, freeing his teeth from their position. "Help! Help me! Ow! Ow, it _hurts_! _Ow_!"

"Don't waste your breath, Little One," the monster crooned sadistically. "I took the liberty of shutting the door behind you. No one outside of it can hear you scream." Sora refused to believe this. They _had_ to hear him! He was screaming for all he was worth!

Once again, he tried to get away. No good. He couldn't tug even the slightest bit on his broken wrist, for it sent huge tremors of pain down his arm and into his stomach. Each one made him scream again, both from agony, and panic. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! He was going to get eaten alive _by the man he tried to rescue_!? No!

"Come now," the monster grinned. He crouched down and slid a wood panel on the wall to one side, revealing a crawlspace just big enough for them to squeeze though. "I'll show you what happened to the others." Sora could only scream as he was dragged into the room.

* * *

_To be continued! Epicly!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Psycho Director: Hi again! Thank you for stopping by! And... um... I forgot what I was going to say. Well, I _could_ use this space to rant about how much SUCKS SUCKS SUCKY-McSUCKS for anyone who's a member, seeing as the people who run it are such miserably sad people that they have nothing better to do than screw anyone who joins over. Again and again and again. _PsychoDirector, we know you've agreed to our submission policy half a dozen times already, but you need to do it AGAIN! PsychoDirector, we know that sometimes a description for a story needs some form of parentheses, but to be funny, we decided to automatically delete those from any description you write and only let you know after you submit it, so you can look like an idiot who can't type for potential readers. PsychoDirector, even though you borrowed a friend's E-mail address in order to sign up here, we've decided to alert them to _everything_ that happens here, just for the fun of watching them pull out their hair as their Inbox gets filled up with junk mail. PsychoDirector, we've decided you don't deserve to be here, so we're going to log you off every time you go to read a fanfic or surf another web site. PsychoDirector, do you think those huge ads stamped all over your main page are big and gaudy enough? How about the ones that, whenever your mouse touches them, they expand to block off half your screen? Or the ones that take up the entire screen when you're in the middle of reading? We won't let you put an Author's Note in the middle of the story, because that would ruin the flow of the story, but giant, gaping ads between chapters don't ruin it at all, right? Right?_******

**...But I won't do that. xD I swear, the only reason I'm here is because I don't know of any other place that's popular enough so that I can actually get reviews and is a little less of a pain in the ass to submit fics to, besides DA. And I'm already a member there. Also because, in the end, all of those minor thorns in my side are still worth it to get my name out there.**

**...Wow, I'm whiny today. Sorry you had to read that.**

**Rated PG-14--R: Strong violence, medium language, no sexual references.**

**Enjoy. **

_

* * *

T_he crawlspace was small, so Sora had to be dragged along on his stomach. He tried to resist at first, but a few hard tugs on his wrist dismissed that idea. Still, being dragged along wasn't much more pleasurable. The rocky ground caught often on the zipper of his jumpsuit and his chain necklace, and some sharper rocks tore miniscule holes into his suit and poked painfully at his skin. Everything hurt, only made worse by his confusion. 

What was ADAM? What were Plasmids? Who—or rather, _what_—was this thing? Why did it want to kill him so badly? For the ADAM, duh. See question A. What were Big Daddies? Why did it keep calling him a Little One? He was a kid, sure, but he hadn't been called 'little one' since he was nine! He was fourteen! Hardly 'little'. Finally, what _was_ this place?

"Ah, here we are! My beautiful mural in the sky!" Sora glanced up weakly, then turned away to cough violently. He felt like puking, but couldn't quite manage it. _Beautiful_? He had to be crazy! This was _sick_!

The large room was cast into a pale blue glow, the cement flooring dotting with dark pools and the walls and broken tile ceiling splattered. There were four large, rusty hooks hanging from the ceiling, half of which were occupied. Those two were taken up by slowly twisting… _bodies_. Each were tied to the hooks by their wrists, which had worn away to bone. One was a man, his suit torn and coated in blood. His face looked like it had been severely burnt, with only holes where the eyes were. His corpse, meanwhile, was coated in superficial cuts, barely enough to draw blood. By the looks of it, he had been cut again and again until he had slowly bled to death.

The other body was a woman, her 50's-style dress ripped up and frayed. She had received the same treatment as who Sora guessed was her husband. Her hair was torn out in huge patches, and her feet were bare. She didn't have as many cuts on her, but she had a rope wrapped around her throat. This monster had been horribly busy. Those people hadn't just been killed; they had been slowly tortured to death. And Sora was next due for the 'hooks'.

He yanked harder, more fiercely against the spider-like man. His wrist jerked and sent great flowing rivers of pain down his arm, but he refused to stop. _Anything_ was better than what that thing had in store for him! If he had just gone to the bee area with Donald and Goofy! Ooh, make it stop! Make it stop! His wrist was in agony, and he was set for a slow and painful death.

"Please, please _no_! Don't kill me! _Please_ don't kill me! Take the ADAM! I don't need it! Just please _let go of me_!" He kicked at the thing, but it barely seemed to notice. It was wicked strong, and incredibly sturdy. It wouldn't let go from just a kick.

Suddenly the monster put him against the wall. As he sank into a sitting position, he glanced over. The creature was shuffling in a broken air vent, looking for something. Sora had no clue what. After a few seconds, it returned, carrying something that made Sora cry out and try to run. Rope. The creature silenced all thoughts of escape, however, by grabbing his arm and forcing him back. Sora struggled and pulled, but to no avail. It bound his wrists together quite quickly, in front of him, sending his broken one into even bigger spasms of pain. The knot was yanked taunt by it, after the rope had been wrapped between his crossed wrists about five times. It then tugged at his arms, making sure they could not wiggle loose. Now that that was done, he was ready to be hung up and killed.

Sora screamed again as he felt its callused, scaly hands press against his sides. With virtually no effort, it placed him over one shoulder, then began to scale the walls with only one free hand… err, hook. Sora's panic was taking full effect. He wanted nothing more than to just scream and scream and scream until something came along to help. He couldn't even summon the Keyblade with his wrists tied and half-broken, let alone attack with it. The bastard had found his main weakness.

Sora gulped in air in-between shrieks, unable to get enough. He wondered dimly if he was hyperventilating. If he was, it wouldn't matter. Passing out from that would just spare him the pain of the torture that was to come.

"Don't yell so much, Little One," the man reminded him. "You should save some for the pain. Extracting all of that delectable ADAM isn't very pleasant, I'm afraid. It would just be worse if you wore your throat out before we even began. Too late now, though. We're here!" It lifted Sora off of his shoulder, holding the boy up by his bound wrists. They were level with a hook. Sora tried one more time to stop this.

"Please, don't do this," he begged, blue eyes wide with fear. The monster only laughed, jamming the hook under his wrists. His broken wrist burned and stung, forced to support his entire weight. His legs dangled two feet in the air, his stomach was in knots, and everything hurt. Sora whimpered, his throat drawn tight. Oh, God, he was scared. Well, at least he learned one important thing from all this.

Splicers are bastards.

* * *

The Spider Splicer climbed down easily from its spot on the wall without the excess weight. In truth, it had only gone a little way up before depositing the Little One on a hook and coming back down.

It took a second to admire his work. The Little One twisted and squirmed against the beautiful hook trap, as if hoping the rope keeping him on the hook would slip and he could escape. There wasn't a chance, as the Spider Splicer had made sure. Still, he didn't know that.

This one had been a real pain to capture. Even without a Big Daddy to guard him, he had held his own with what seemed to be a novelty toy. The Spider Splicer hadn't had a challenge like that in a very long time. Still, the gusto in which he fought was extinguished after a simple broken bone. How sad. But on the other hand, this was beneficial to the Spider Splicer. It had been hurt in the fight. This was an opportunity to both extract revenge _and_ drink a parasite's worth of ADAM in only one boy. And it was always in the mood for either of those things.

So, how should it go about this one? The cutting was starting to wear off on its entertainment. After all, it had used that technique on the last two victims, which it hadn't bothered to clean off of the hooks. This proved useful as well, as the sight of their corpses terrified the boy into submission. Still, what did that leave? It wanted to have fun with his own, personal set of hooks. Maybe something involving internal organs…

Yes, that could work. Imagine that Little One's face while he watched his own… intestines or something… being removed from him while he was still alive and conscious! Ha, ha! The Spider Splicer was no doctor, but it could still remember what most of the internal organs looked like and where they were. But intestines wouldn't work. It wasn't one for drinking the child's partially digested stomach contents.

It could use an artery close to the heart to tear out… Just make a deep, long gash below that heart—no, two, in an eye-shape, then it could remove the skin and get a better working area—and grab a vein. It could drink all of the ADAM flowing in that boy's blood from the vein like a straw, monitoring the exact moment when he bled to death, then tear out the parasite and devour it as well. But what if it couldn't get all of the blood from that wound? Maybe one from the neck? No, no, it'd have to take that risk. It could afford to lose a bit of blood. Maybe it could still fit in that idea with the intestines…

If it worked fast, it could remove one vital organ to show that child, then set to work on the vein. But it would have to take the vein from the same spot it had taken the organ from. But where could it get an organ and an ample amount of ADAM-enriched blood?

Of course. The heart. It would tear out the boy's heart, eat it in front of him, and then set to work on killing him by blood loss. Beautiful. Revenge and a tasty meal as one.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you…" The Spider Splicer grinned, holding up a hook. The boy's face paled, cutting off something he had been yelling that the Splicer hadn't heard. The boy had no idea what was coming, aside from that it would hurt. The Spider Splicer crept closer, absolutely giddy. It could already taste the sweet nectar flowing through his blood. He hadn't tasted it since the last Little One it had found, a little girl who had foolishly climbed into an air vent with an 'angel' in it. Unfortunately for her, the vent was infested with Spiders. That had been two months ago.

"Let's begin already, shall we?" the Spider Splicer suggested. The child swallowed. He looked surprisingly angry.

"L-let's not." He laced those two words with as much malice as he possibly could. How endearing. He was still trying to act the brave one. Well, he'd soon be purged of that. However, those two useless words seemed to give him courage.

"You can't do this! I won't let you! You sick, crazy freak, let me down!"

"Oh, shut up." The Splicer started things off with an experimental cut across one side of the boy's forehead. It was nothing more than a quick—but deep—swipe, just to start the flow of blood. Soon, it would run down the side of his face in a lovely stream, a delicate touch to the final work. The Spider Splicer was an artist at heart, trained by Cohen himself. But that having been done, it was time to start the main project.

"It's time for you to die, Little One." It held up a hook, then drove it deeply into one corner of the potential eye-shape, just above his stomach on its right. A satisfying shriek answered this attack, as well as a sharp kick to the Splicer's abdomen. It was fortunate for it that it had an Armor Tonic flowing in its blood with all of the other ADAM. As it was, it took the hit without even flinching. Nothing short of a pistol shot or an unbelievably strong force would harm it. With that in mind, it began tearing along in the shape amidst dripping ADAM.

Oh, no. A resonating thud tore through the ground. With a jerk, the Spider Splicer tore the hook back out, dripping fresh nectar. No, it couldn't be… The Little One had been alone! His Big Daddy must have been killed or incapacitated! There _was_ no other explanation as to why he had been on his own!

Unless… _That outside was a Rosie or a Bouncer type_. No, no! It couldn't be! It was far too close to that ADAM! It slid open the crawlspace door, its eyes widening in horror. The Big Daddy was tearing apart the room, its multiple eyes gleaming red. It had heard the Little One's pleas for help, and had come.

"Get away from here! You are not welcome!" The Spider Splicer hissed. "The Little One is mine! _Mine_! I will kill you!" It climbed onto the wall and scrambled to the ceiling, just dodging a stab with the huge drill the Big Daddy had for a hand. It then threw a hook at the Big Daddy, but the piece of metal merely bounced off the heavy oxygen tanks on its back. Well, at least it couldn't reach the Spider Splicer from its perch on the roof. The Big Daddy seemed to know this, as it tried a different approach.

With an angry groan, it slammed its fist into the wall again and again. The vibrations from this tore their way up to the ceiling, to the Spider Splicer's horror. It jammed its remaining hook into a pipe, but the weak metal was not nearly strong enough to support its full weight. To the sound of an inhuman shriek and amidst a torrent of white smoke emitting from the pipe, the hook tore along the end of the pipe in a jagged line, then broke off. The Spider Splicer fell to the ground.

The Big Daddy did not miss its chance. Grabbing the Spider Splicer by its neck, it threw it against the wall with all of its strength. The worn plaster crumbled under this new force, causing the Spider Splicer to crash into the room originally only reachable by the crawlspace.

"Woah!" the Little One yelled at this appearance. Even after that attack, the Spider Splicer was still alive and conscious, and the Big Daddy was not finished. With a loud groan, it turned on its drill and proceeded to drill into the plaster, widening the hole made by the Spider Splicer until it was big enough for it to fit in.

The room was cast into a yellow hue with the Big Daddy's entrance, determined by the bright lights that were its eyes. It was on guard. With a few rumbling steps, it came up to the Little One. He was trembling, but his eyes were narrowed. He wouldn't show his fear.

The Big Daddy held up a finger to the boy's forehead, wiping off a bit of the blood on there. The boy whimpered a little, expecting more pain. The Big Daddy drew its oversized finger away slowly, smeared red. It stared at the blood, as if surprised that it was there. The Spider Splicer watched omwith terror as its eyes faded from a bold yellow to an absolutely furious red. That Splicer had just _harmed a Little One_.

And it was the Big Daddies' job to protect Little Ones, even at the cost of their own lives.

The drill started up again. Someone would have to _die_.

* * *

_To be continued:D I'm enjoying this, can you tell?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_P_sycho Director: Hey, everyone. I must say, I've bene flattered stupid by all of the awesome comments I've been getting. But a little more couldn't hurt, just for the record. HINT HINT WINK WINK. xD**

**So, are you guys liking this so far? WIGGITY-WIGGITY-WHACK. 8D For all of your lovely comments on my fanfics, I will tell you something. A _secret_. Though I warn you, this must never, ever, for never ever forever, leave the magical boundries of this fic. Ready? -Gaaaaasp-**

**_I still believe Sora is the cutest thing to ever come across my TV screen. Ever. Except maybe Roxas, but... no, no. Sora wins._**

**...But that doesn't mean I'm not going to make him suffer so. 8D**

**Rated Pg-13--R: Strong violence, medium language, no sexual references.**

**Enjoy. **

_

* * *

__S_ora watched in surprise and fear as the thing in the diving suit turned to the spider-like man. He could gather just that they were severe enemies, and the diving suit thing was what the other monster feared. He could see why. The thing was like something out of a nightmare. 

It had ten round eyes, which glowed different colors at times, in a round helmet. The helmet was locked in what looked like a round, wire cage, with a bar down the middle and two running across. It also had on a heavy brown diving suit with two huge oxygen tanks on its back, which explained why it had sounded so loud coming.

None of that was what was scariest, though. No, what was scariest was the huge, blood-dripping drill it had in place of a right arm. It was made to kill, and had targeted the man. Compared to this, the man wasn't a monster, but just a sick rat.

The man didn't have a chance.

As Sora stared, it picked up the man by his collar, slamming him into the opposite wall. The man tried weakly to escape, holding out a malformed hand to Sora. Was he… begging for help? Or for ADAM? It didn't matter. Sora couldn't escape, but even if he could, he would have probably still left him for the bigger monster.

Sora wanted to turn his head away, but couldn't stop staring. The monster pulled back his arm, drill spinning, then drove it forward. The drill easily pierced the man's flesh, spraying blood everywhere. He tried to scream, but it came out as a wet gargle. Sora quickly forced his eyes closed as a few drops splashed onto his face. Ew.

The process was repeated. The monster tore its drill back out, giving it a second to spin dry, then jammed it in again. Again. Again. Three more times, until not even the lightest moan could be heard from the man. He was dead. Massive holes were torn into his chest, with blood coming down them in rivers. His eyes remained wide and fearful, even in death.

The monster turned to Sora, then, after it had determined the man wasn't going to come back to life any time soon. Its eyes faded back to yellow at the sight of him, and it stepped closer. Each step sent tremors through the ground, making the debris lining it dance around.

_Thud, thud, thud. _It groaned, an ethereal, disturbing sound. Sora's breath came in panicked gasps as it came closer, and he yanked at the rope. He didn't care how much it made his wrist hurt; just please, please make it stop! His eyes darted back and forth, from the approaching monster to the hook. He tugged and struggled, but it was no use.

"Come on, come _on_…" he begged. The monster was less than a foot away from him now. Their eyes were about level, with Sora being just a bit taller. He tried to look tough.

"W-what are you going to… to do to me…?" he asked in as firm and apathetic a voice as possible. He failed miserably. Suddenly, much to his surprise, the monster's eyes changed color. Green. A light, calming green. What did green mean?

The monster reached forward, and Sora squeezed his eyes shut, twisting his head to one side. He waiting for the sudden pain of the drill, praying it would be quick and not _too_ painful. He didn't want to die like this!

"No! Get away! _Hey_!" He cried out when he felt a giant, wet, clammy glove wrap around his midsection. The hand was so big in comparison to him that its fingers could grasp one of his sides and the thumb the other. Sora peeked open one eye, then opened them both when he discovered he wasn't getting horribly maimed. Instead, the giant was lifting him up and off the hook torture device, its eyes still shining green. With a low groan, it pressed Sora close, so that his chin was resting on its shoulder and his arms were over his side. Was it… _hugging_ him!?

"Don't worry," a third voice spoke up, high, whispery, and… growling. It was hard to describe. Sora glanced over to the hole in the wall. A blonde little girl, about eight, in a pink dress was climbing over the debris and into the room. Sora did a double take.

The girl's hair was limp and greasy, tied up in a loose ponytail, and her dress was dirty. Her skin was grey, and her eyes glowed a startling yellow. She held what looked like the combination of a syringe and a nail gun slackly in her hand. It was her that had spoken in such a strange voice. She smiled at him, but instead of being reassuring, it just gave Sora the feeling that she wanted to eat everyone in the room.

"The Splicers are scary, but they won't hurt you anymore. Mr. Bubbles will keep you safe." Sora moved his gaze to the monster. This was… _Mr. Bubbles_? He didn't exactly look like a Mr. Bubbles. He looked more like a Mr. I'd As Soon Kill You As Say Hello. Err, Mr. Bubbles would do fine.

"Who are you?" Sora asked her. She smiled again.

"My name's Cassie. It's short for Cassandra, but that's so… icky." She blew a raspberry. Any other time, Sora would have laughed, but for now he hurt too much. Cassie didn't seem to mind. Instead, she spoke to Mr. Bubbles.

"Mr. Bubbles, they tied him up. Can you fix him?" Mr. Bubbles groaned, then started up its drill. Sora was nervous. What was he going to do? Mr. Bubbles set him on the ground, then pressed up on his arm until he held his hands out.

Turns out, Mr. Bubbles was pretty precise with that drill. Sora breathed a sigh of relief as the ropes feel into a heap at his feet, then brought his broken (and slightly swollen) wrist close to his chest.

"Thanks, you guys. I really owe you." Cassie just shook her head.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sora returned her smile, then dug into his pocket. Good. He still had two Hi-Potions left. Quick as a whip, he popped the corks on their tops, then threw them both into the air. The green light cast soothing warmth through his body, patching torn skin and damaged tissue. Unfortunately, it left the blood on his clothes and face. It wasn't magical enough to gather that up. He'd just have to drink some juice or something to make up the difference.

"What was that?" Cassie asked. Sora just grinned knowingly. He'd been doing a lot of grinning in the few seconds he'd been safe.

"Magic," he stated simply. Cassie didn't question it further, believing that that one word answered everything. Suddenly, she yawned.

"I'm sleepy. Time for dreamtime, Mr. Bubbles," she turned to it. "You can stay with us for a while. I'll share any angels we find with you. I haven't had a friend in a long time." Sora nodded.

"That'd be great. Maybe then I can learn a bit more about Splicers and stuff. Um… after a nap, of course." He yawned. He was feeling a bit tired himself.

"You're too big for a hidey-hole, though. We'll have to find someplace else."

"'Hidey-hole'?" But Cassie didn't answer, only walked on. Sora shrugged to himself. That wasn't important. And he could afford a short nap, right? Donald and Goofy might be getting worried, but they knew where he was. Plus, he didn't want to lose his friendship with Cassie by keeping her awake. As long as Mr. Bubbles was with them, and he had the Keyblade, they'd be alright. Now they just needed to find a place to nap.

* * *

"Yeah, that'll work." Sora admired the couch. While it wasn't exactly the prime sleeping area, it was the best the dysfunctional Trinity could hope for. There were two couches and three recliners strewn about the area beside the counter. A sitting area. Sora and Cassie could take one couch (they were kind of big), and Mr. Bubbles could take the other.

Mr. Bubbles had gone off a while earlier, and had somehow managed to find an armload of blankets. Meanwhile, Sora and Cassie had been left in the care of a passing diving suit guy, called 'Rosie' by Cassie. It probably had something to do with the Rivet gun it carried. Rosie the Riveter. Sora was just surprised to learn that they were so commonplace. They had passed by two others on their way to find something to sleep on.

Sora flopped down on the closest couch, sitting on one of the three cushions. He bounced up on down on it, laughing a little.

"Hey, this is comfy! What's this made of, leather? Fancy." Cassie jogged over to the front of it, while Sora half-curled up against one side. He expected her to lie down on the other side, head against the armrest like he was. Instead, she climbed up right in front of him and curled up into a ball, her back against his chest and her feet against his knees.

"Nighty-night, Mr. Bubbles. Nighty-night, Sora. Sleep tight," she whispered. Sora attempted to say something, then decided against it. This place was pretty scary. If that made her happy, then so be it. It just made it easier for him to protect her, being the surrogate older brother in this weird family. Jeez, two hours together and already he was considering them family. The father, the big brother, and the little sister.

Mr. Bubbles put a blanket over the two of them. Sora subconsciously wrapped an arm around Cassie, and she pressed a bit closer to him.

_Hmm… Who would be the mother? We only have three people, though… Neither Donald nor Goofy would be too good at that… Maybe Kairi? I don't know… _He fell asleep.

* * *

_Three and a half hours later…_

"Silverwing? Why? There aren't any angels in there, I checked." Sora, Cassie, and Mr. Bubbles were walking down one of the many 'glass tunnels' in Rapture, Cassie on Mr. Bubble's back. Sora turned to face her.

"No, but I have some friends there. They're probably worried about me, and I really want to let them know I'm OK. That is, if it isn't too much out of the way. They can help us hunt 'angels' and stuff." Sora still had no clue what an angel was, other than the clichéd white-robed characters with halos and harps.

Cassie considered this. While she was, Sora glanced at his reflection in the glass. Ick. He still had blood coating one side of his face. He hoped they would find a bathroom soon, so he could wash it off. He looked like a zombie. But, actually, it _did_ look kind of cool, in some sort of gross way.

"Well, I guess we could take a quick stop," Cassie finally obliged. Sora thanked her, then they walked off. Mr. Bubble's footsteps sent huge vibrations through the floor, so the kids jumped a little as they walked.

Suddenly, just as they turned a corner, they heard a voice. It was a man's voice, loud and annoyed.

"Nurse? Nurse? Somebody get the nurse! This isn't routine surgery, here!" Cassie jumped down from Mr. Bubble's back and, together with Sora, peered around the corner.

There, in the middle of the room, a Splicer in a doctor's uniform was glancing around. In his hands he held a large syringe and a machine gun. He turned to Sora and Cassie, and his bloody face broke into a creepy smile. With the hand holding the syringe, he beckoned them closer.

"'Ey there, Little Ones. Come 'ere a sec, the doctor's not gonna hurt you. He just wants himself a sample of yer blood, so why don't cha be nice and let him have a little taste? I got anesthetic, it won't hurt a bit." Sora and Mr. Bubbles attacked.

Sora drew out the Keyblade, then charged forward towards him. The Splicer was taken by surprise for a second, then held up his gun and opened fire. Sora leapt up high, then plunged the Keyblade into the Splicer's skull. The force drove the Splicer to fall onto his back, and Sora's feet planted on his chest. He tore the Keyblade out, spraying a little blood, then jumped forward and off at just the right moment.

Mr. Bubbles, eyes red, snatched the Splicer up, who shot at his helmet. The shots deflected off uselessly, and he was soon the unlucky receiver of a drill through the heart. He died quickly, but everyone else had the unfortunate luck of getting splattered with his blood. They prayed he didn't have AIDS or something. But at least the battle was over, and they were the winners.

Now, to find Donald and Goofy.

* * *

_To be continued!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_P_sycho Director: 'Sup, homies? Yo, that's whack. xD Kay, I'm done being retarded. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Big fight scene, woo yeah! Well, actually, it's not that big of a fight scene. But still, gore is always fun. ALWAYS. Remember, have fun! And comments. Comments are _swell_. I read every one of them, even if I don't reply (I still don't know how...). I'm surprised I actually got 7! And here I thought I was one of the few people on the planet who liked both KH and Bioshock enough to read/write fanfics about them... I love it when I'm wrong. x3 You guys totally rock. ANd, on the off-chance you haven't played either of those games yet, then DO SO! And while you're at it, buy _The Orange Box_. It's worth every penny. Except for the fact that it includes _Team Fortress 2. _It's just like _Half-Life _with no plot, no storyline, less stages (isn't there only one?), poorer gameplay, ridiculously stupid-looking and -acting characters, and, worst of all, NO GRAVITY AND/OR PORTAL GUN. ;; One was bad enough--why did they create #2!? WHY!? Well, maybe I just have different tastes than most people. Most people scare me.**

**...But _The Orange Box _has _Portal _AND _Half-Life 2 _AND _Half-Life 2: Episode One _AND _Half-Life 2: Episode Two_, so I can forgive it. That, mathimatically translated, leads us to (the '/' being a 'divided by' sign)...**

**$60/5$12 per game. **

**As opposed to an average of $30... I'd say I'm getting a good deal. 8D**

**We now bring you your feature presentation.**

**Rated PG-13--M: Strong violence, medium language, no sexual referances (unless you have a perverted mind, of course.)**

**Psycho does not own KH. Ever.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"S**_**ora? Sora!" Donald **cried, cupping his wings to his beak. Their friend had been missing for over _five hours_, with no end in sight. Donald was ready to hit something out of frustration. He was concerned, but covered it up with anger.

"Garwsh, I sure hope he's okay," Goofy added in. He didn't bother to hide his concern, as he had no reason to, unlike his feathery friend. Donald turned to him.

"And why wouldn't he be? He just couldn't be bothered to listen to his own instructions!" Goofy didn't say anything, just pointed to one of the many dead bodies they had passed.

"If whatever got _him_ came back." Donald swallowed.

"There's no way. He'd be able to beat whatever it was." He looked over at the giant hole in the wall. They couldn't see what was beyond it, but something about it spooked them both, so they decided to save that place for last. Unfortunately, it was the only place left. With a sigh, they stepped into the area.

"Wak!" Donald held his wings over his beak, trying to fight back the urge to puke. There were four hooks in the area, with two housing mutilated corpses. A man and a woman. A third corpse, eyes wide and hooks clutched in his fists, was against the wall with holes torn in his chest and stomach. They didn't want to, but they had to go further in.

As soon as they did, they knew something was up. The air became… static-y… filled with blinking black flecks. Their sense of color died. They glanced up and, much to their shock, saw what looked like ghosts. One was hanging on one of the previously empty hooks, and was short. Like a kid. His feet were swinging lightly, and his hands were up. The other was on the ground, tall but stooped over.

"You can't do this! I won't let you! You sick, crazy freak, let me down!" the one on the hook yelled in a disturbingly familiar voice. _Sora_! He pulled against the hook, but something was holding him in place. The image was too blurry to see what.

"Oh, shut up." Donald flinched as he watched the projection on the ground swipe at Sora's face with a smaller hook. Sora flinched, but didn't say anything. However, he gasped when the other person leaned his face in close, brandishing a hook.

"It's time for you to die, Little One." Donald had to turn away, but the image was burned into his mind. The hook coming down, stabbing into his friend, deeper, deeper, the loud and tortured scream that followed… Goofy wasn't looking, either. Donald couldn't take anymore. The ghost was drawing the knife across, forcing out another scream. With a flourish, Donald shot a Thunderaga at the image. It vanished instantly. Goofy spoke, his voice soft.

"Does that mean… Sora's…?" he asked. Donald shook his head.

"No. There'd be a… a body. And besides, that's probably not even real. Just some illusion to scare us off or something." Still, he didn't sound certain. And Goofy did nothing to starve off his fears with his next statement.

"I don't think so. Look." He was pointing to a pool of blood below one of the empty hooks. Donald looked, then gasped. In the middle of the puddle, its white color turned reddish-pink at the edges, was a glove. There was no mistaking it. It was one of Sora's gloves.

"W-what… _is_ this place…? He didn't do _anything_, Goofy! He's innocent! Who would do that? Who would want to… ki… hurt him?" He sighed, gathering his bearings. "Let's go. There may still be a chance he's OK." They were about to turn and leave, when suddenly they heard the click of a shotgun. Someone had sneaked up behind them

"Who are you? Some sort of mutant Splicers?" a voice demanded.

* * *

It was a longer walk to Silverwing Bee Emporium than Sora had expected, so he and Cassie took turns riding on Mr. Bubbles' back. It was Sora's turn to ride, which he did happily. His feet were getting tired from walking. Besides, the spot above the oxygen tanks wasn't too uncomfortable, as long as he avoided sitting on the valves. And the diving suit wasn't as clammy as he had expected. It was actually dry, and kind of warm. Still hard as anything, though.

"We're almost there, Sora. Just a bit further now." Sora nodded at Cassie.

"Thanks a lot. You two have been an amazing help." Cassie just smiled, then turned back to the hallway.

"You're welcome. Mama Tenenbaum says that it's always good to help people. She says that there are people here who want to make this a better place. She says that there's a man who's trying to save all of the Little Sisters, but I don't think that's true. We don't need saving, 'cause we're not in trouble. She says we're all just the same, all special, even though some of us are different from others." Sora nodded. This Tenenbaum lady spoke the truth. Even with her eerie voice, glowing eyes, and craving for 'angels', Cassie was still a little girl underneath. Like someone with a handicap, Sora knew he should just overlook these deformities. He traveled with a talking duck and a dog, for Pete's sake! Who cared about eye color?

"There it is! I can see the sign. Do you think they're OK?" Cassie pointed to a neon sign just a ways ahead in the tunnel. Sora laughed.

"They'll be fine. They're not the best fighters in the world, but I know they can defend themselves. And I'd know if they were in trouble." Cassie wrinkled her nose.

"How?"

"I don't know. I would be able to feel it. And I believe in them."

"Alright. If you do, then I will, too."

"Great! Let's keep going. They may be alright, but I still want to see them again."

* * *

"Alright, listen. What you just saw was a short vision of the past. People with ADAM in their blood can see them sometimes as a side effect, albeit a weird one. Still, this place is so chock-full of ADAM that it's probably gone airborne at some parts. You've probably been breathing in that shit since the moment you stepped through the bathysphere.

"The guy you just saw attacking your friend was what we call a Splicer. They're what happens when the ADAM in someone's blood takes over their system, like cancer. While that's what makes the taker capable of phenomenal powers, accessed through certain types of ADAM called Plasmids, it also takes over their mind and body. They go nuts, and their body deforms. It takes more and more ADAM just to keep all of that at bay, which gives the Splicer's their cravings.

"ADAM can be accessed through a certain type of parasite found 'round here, and Fontaine sold it to the public until the day he died. More precisely, was killed by Ryan, the original founder of Rapture. They had been fighting for some time, sending armies of Splicers after each other. People died, and others began splicing as much ADAM as they could hold to protect themselves. They had no clue that was how Splicers were born!

"In the end, Rapture died. Splicers prowl the streets all over, looking for ADAM to sooth their cravings. The one after your friend probably thought he was a Little Sister, on account of most any kid beside them is dead. After all, it was inevitable. They stay at home, waiting for their parents to come back from getting spliced up. Mum and Dad come back home as Splicers, then kill off their own children. It's sick. But anyway…

"Little Sisters are genetically-modified Frankensteins of little girls created by Dr. Tenenbaum to harvest ADAM from dead people after the war between Ryan and Fontaine started, and are directly infected with the ADAM parasite in a symbiotic relationship. Harvesting is all they live for—recycling. Of course, that makes them full to the brim with ADAM, a gold mine of Splicers. But when the Splicers showed up, she and Dr. Suchong and some other big shots made them guardians called Big Daddies.

"Big Daddies are normal on the inside, but their minds were messed up and their body was fused to a huge diving suit. They're huge, mean, protective, they hold grudges, and they carry big guns and drills. The Little Sister harvests the ADAM, and the Big Daddies keep them safe. They were originally made to be the repairmen of the outside of Rapture, but were converted when the war started. With any luck, your friend was found by one of them before he could get turned into cheese. The odds are against him, though. I'm not going to candy-coat it.

"So, did you get everything?" Donald, Goofy, and Jack were all looking at the tiny yellow radio on the table, silent. Jack was the only one of them who looked semi-normal, with slicked back brown hair and a white sweater under a yellow vest.

"So… Sora might still be safe?" Goofy asked hopefully. The man on the other end of the radio, Atlas, considered what to say.

"I don't mean to get your hopes up. Jack's been through that area, and he saw two Big Daddies. Both of them were alone. But if one of them was in the area and heard him, they'd try their damndest to get to 'im. The odds aren't swell, but it's better than what we usually do."

"There's still a chance, though."

"…Yeah." Donald and Goofy beamed at each other. It was then that Jack spoke.

"Hey, Atlas. I talked with Tenenbaum over the radio. She said there was one Little Sister in the area. That means there's at least one more Big Daddy I didn't see. Do you think it would help a second Little Si… One?"

"Well, it depends. If the Little One were in a critical situation, it would get them out before either putting them in a hidey-hole or giving them to another Big Daddy. Unless, of course, the Little Sister said differently."

"Sora _was_ in a critical situation!"

"I know, I know, Daniel. So there's that possibility."

"It's _Donald_."

"Eh." Once again, Jack had to take action. Donald looked like he wanted to smash his radio, and he needed it.

"So we'll search the area. We can split up and cover more ground. Donald and Goofy, you guys take Arcadia. It's a big place, so split the search between the two of you. I'll take here and Silverwing Emporium." The plan didn't go over as well as he had expected.

"But splitting up is what caused Sora to get attacked!" Goofy objected. Jack was already on his feet, cocking his shotgun.

"Sora didn't know what he was up against. We do. Let's go." He pocketed his radio, opened the metal door, and ushered a sighing Donald and Goofy out. He walked with them until they came to the entrance to Arcadia, then turned around. They could handle the garden area on their own. They were freaky, and far too _nice_ for his preference, but they meant well. And in Rapture, that was a very rare thing.

It was then that Jack came face-to-face with the third Big Daddy in the area.

* * *

_To be continued! Dun dun duuuun!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_P_sycho Director: **Letters! We got letters! You want letters? _We got letters_! For those of you who don't understand, just read the commentary on Ch. 6 of _The Stained Glass Effect_. I'm doing the same thing--YAY!

_Dear Max606 (the previously banned fighter plane model from the government),_

_Yes, no. _

_Sincerly,_

_Psycho_

**_Dear Soraluver (Another name which is a lie... Why don't we just all call ourselves Cake? -sigh- Yes, that was a _Portal _reference, thank you very much),_**

**_You mean, draw it out and make it as slow and painful as possible? FUN! 8D Thanks for the pretty comments, by the way. Don't worry, I'm updating NAO. Awesome. And the answer is a firm, solid... maybe-ish. Happy?_**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Psycho_**

_Dear Valor999 (The creativity of this name blinds me),_

_Thanks! I feel happy now. I did check it out, but I haven't finished reading it yet. Though you might want to consider bashing it into submission with a SpellCheck once in a while. Just sayin'. 8D Other than that, it's pretty good!_

_Sincerly,_

_Psycho_

**_Dear Phoenix80hp (This name seems familiar... can't figure out why, though...),_**

**_I always do. I've heard of a medical condition that has the same effects. Oo I'm not crazy... I'm psycho. _And now, a song. The more you loooove someone, the more you want to kiiill them/The more you loooove someone, the more they make you cryyy/Something something something/Love! (Love!) And hate! (Hate!) They're like two brothers! (Brothers!) Who go on a date! (Who go on a... what?) _xD I love Avenue Q._**

**_The answer is yes to everything. Yes, the beatings will continue. Yes, he will find the DG Crew, yo. Yes, you need to play this game. Totally. -Nods- And, thanks._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Psycho_**

_Dear Roxas the Other (Other what? Other side? Other Nobody? Other thing I fandom? Other Mexican immigrants? Other Ed boy? Other udder? I can keep going...),_

_I hate Spider Splicers, too. But they're not so bad (probably 'cause I played through on Easy). What bugs me is escorting the Little Sister. I suck as escorting, no matter what game I play. KHII: Escorting Minnie Mouse through the Heartless. I died. Dead Rising: Escorting survivors. __While I've never actually done it, my brother has, and I know I would phail.BioShock: Escort the Little Sister. I didn't die, but I came so close I wanted to explode. 8( Though setting things on fire has its advantages, too._

_ Actually, there isn't. I made it up for the plot. I don't think there's one that improves your skilll with a sword, seeing as there's none in the game. Hey, you never get the SportsBoost tonic they talk about, either, so there's probably a ton Jacky-boy didn't discover. Like the ones Fontaine uses to turn into Blue!Man and shoot stuff at you. If they had that in the game, wouldn't I be using it by now?_

_Sorry, my heart already belongs to the zombies. Graaagggh... And yes, I beat the game. I got the good ending because, deep inside, I'm really a nice person. I know, I'm scared, too._

_Crane Big Daddy? Fudge, even the name makes me want to find a nice spot to duck and cover, or to start parading around in a pink dress carrying a nail gun. The best place to hide is in plain sight. I'd be the only Little Sister who screams and craps her pants every time she looks at Mr. Bubbles. Fun times... I'm going to Google that now. You be serious about that Elite thing? I saw about 50 of them as 1337's. They have drills of WIN. And they're fun to sniper from a high area because they don't have guns, unlike Rosies. xD_

_The Big Daddies weren't that bad for me. I could kill any one I came to pretty easily with my machine gun. The key is not to hold the button down, because they move so fast that you'd waste a ton of your ammunition. Just rapidly squeeze it, peppering him with about ten, then keep holding at it even when he tackles you. He's too fast to try to dodge, really. Just take it like a man. If you can see him through the resulting dust, that'll make things a ton easier. However, ask me to HACK something, and I will avoid it if at all possible. My bro's the exact oppsite. We help each other out at times._

_If you save the Little Sisters, one of the things they give you is a plasmid called 'Hypnotize Big Daddy'. Hit a Big Daddy with it, then its eyes will turn green. It will follow you around and attack any and all Splicers and other Big Daddies that come near. Unfortunately, it only lasts a little while and takes up a full bar of EVE. Still, it's totally nifty. _

_Me too. But I liked him a lot during the beginning. **((SPOILERS!!))** Too bad he was kind of evil. **((END SPOILERS!!)) **And no, jack did not die. The guy who died was some guy named Jhonny. Jack's the character you play. I found out because of the package he holds in the beginning (It says 'To Jack, would you kindly not open this until... something. I couldn't read it all the way. LOL, would you kindly...). You can tell what he looks like if you wait on the main screen and watch the movie that shows up after a while. Though it's weird, because he dies in the movie, and his sleeves are done wrong. Too short, and he doens't have his chain tattoos. Still, his voice is the same, and he uses the plasmid syringes and has the wrench, so I still think that's him. -Shrugs- Yeah, the end was pretty easy. Still, that just means I can kill Fontaine over and over again! WINNAR IS ME._

_Thanks for the bunch of comments!_

_Sincerly,_

_Psycho_

Finally, we are done. Let's get on with the fanfic, shall we? I'm _excited_.

**_

* * *

"S_plicer!" The Little **Sister yelled, pointing at him. Jack didn't move, just stared at them. There were three: the Big Daddy, the Little Sister, and some kid. He could only assume the last one was Sora. It fit well enough. He was bloodied up, and was riding on the back of the Big Daddy, which was how Jack had envisioned him to be, provided he was still alive. He was.

The Big Daddy stared at him, its eyes glowing yellow. The Little Sister, meanwhile, ran behind it. They stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move. Would the Big Daddy walk on, or would Jack open fire?

Jack made his decision. He squeezed the trigger of the machine gun, peppering the Big Daddy with bullets. He kept the firing in short bursts, one right after the other. Big Daddies were fast when they were angry, and he didn't want to use rapid fire for fear that he would miss and waste precious ammo by firing into an innocent wall.

The Big Daddy lunged at him, its eyes turning to red in an instant, but Jack was fast. He easily dodged the assault, and continued to fire. The Big Daddy's health was wearing down. However, it wasn't about to give up.

Neither, apparently, was Sora. Jack stumbled back as he suddenly found a blunt object jamming into his ribs. A… _key_. Temporarily winded, he blocked the attacks by the kid with the side of his machine gun. What was Sora doing!? Of course. He probably thought Jack was a Splicer. Couldn't say he blamed him.

"S-stop it! I'm trying to _help_ you!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, right! Like I'll believe _that_!" Sora just kept coming, unfazed. Worse, the Big Daddy had recovered. Jack was being double-teamed.

"Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" the Little Sister yelled. Jack switched to his shotgun. The Big Daddy was running low on health. Just one more hit… He squeezed the trigger firmly.

_Blam._

With a final groan, the Big Daddy fell over, dead. Its red eyes changed to a permanent yellow tint. Jack wiped his brow ("Whew!"), satisfied that he had done a good job. Now he'd be able to save the Little Sister and Sora at the same time. Speaking of which, both were at the side of the Big Daddy. The Little Sister was on her knees, crying, while Sora was just staring in shock.

"Mr. Bubbles! Get up, Mr. Bubbles! Get up! Please, please get up! Mr. Bubbles, _please_!" Sora looked up at Jack, and he looked oddly sad.

"You killed him. How could you? He didn't hurt you!" He coaxed the Little Sister to her feet. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from you, Splicer. Come on, Cassie, let's go. I know it hurts, but we have to go. We don't have time to stick around." Jack took a step forward. If that kid got her to listen, then that Little Sister would get away! He had to stop him.

The Little Sister stood up, sniffling, and Sora grabbed her arm. They turned around, then started running. Jack chased after them, stowing his shotgun. He had done a lot of despicable things during his stay in Rapture, but he wasn't yet so cruel as to open fire on children.

It didn't take long for him to catch up, seeing as Sora had to almost drag the Little Sister along. However, they managed to make it all the way to the winery before Jack finally got close. Jack grabbed the Little Sister by her sides, then held her in place with one hand. Sora whipped around, then gasped.

"Hey, let her go! I said, let her _go_! Cassie, _run_!" Jack saw him coming, key at the ready, and took action. Using his one free hand, he pushed the boy to the ground, then held him back by pressing his arm against Sora's chest. He was ready to kill the parasite. His free hand glowed white, running brightly through his veins. The Little Sister yelled and tried to run away, no longer being held in place, but he planted his white hand firmly on her head before she could even get a step. Her face and upper arms glowed the same white color as the parasite dissolved inside her.

"No! No! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Sora tried to run forward, but Jack was too fast. He grabbed his hood and yanked him back a foot or so, but the process was already over.

A normal girl stood in front of them, eyes bright blue and voice normal. She looked up at Jack, aqua orbs shining in gratitude.

"You saved me. Thank you, mister!" She leaned up and hugged Jack around the waist, then Sora, who was staring at her in surprise. Without any further explanation, she began running off, and Sora tried to follow. With a tired sigh, Jack grabbed the back of his hood again. He didn't know where those sunflower-shaped panels led to—for all he knew, it was a giant meat grinder **(1)**—but he was pretty sure Sora wasn't supposed to go there.

Jack sat down on the hard metal ground, and Sora, after a minute of watching the Little Sister climb into a panel, flopped down next to him. An awkward silence followed.

"What was that? What you just did," Sora finally asked. Jack answered blandly.

"I killed the parasite inside her, the thing that kept pumping her full of ADAM. Her body's able to regulate the ADAM without becoming a Splicer, thanks to Tenenbaum, but that parasite kept her doing her job." Sora seemed confused.

"What job?"

"Gathering ADAM from corpses. Or, as she probably told you, 'angels'. The parasite seperates ADAM from their blood for its food, so it tells her to keep gathering blood for it." Sora gagged a little.

"Y-yeah, she said that." He continued on. "So… I take it you're not a Splicer, right?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, you're _really_ naïve, aren't you?" Sora spluttered protests.

"H-hey! Just 'cause you're normal is no excuse to act like a _jerk_!" He calmed down a little. "But… uh… you did save Cassie, so… thanks. And… sorry I attacked you. I thought you were a Splicer for sure." Jack patted the top of his head lightly, then stood up with a groan.

"It's not like I can hold that against you. Almost everyone down here is a Splicer, or dead. Now, come on. Donald and Goofy are looking for you." Sora beamed, leaping to his feet.

"Donald? Goofy? Where are they?" Jack turned to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Down there, in Arcadia. Let's hurry, before Ryan finds us." Sora blinked.

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?" A third voice spoke up over a television perched in the corner of the ceiling, cool, smooth, menacing... and horridly familiar.

"What a shame. You came all the way here, and you don't know who I am?" it crooned.

"_Shit_!" Jack swore. "_That's _Ryan. I was hoping he wouldn't spot us." Another voice fuzzed over Jack's radio, making Sora jump slightly.

"No! Looks like the trip to Arcadia's going to have to wait, boyo. Ryan's set off security to shoot anything that breathes—the whole place is on fire! Find some place to hide and wait for things to cool off." The radio fuzzed out, to be replaced by another, more disturbing sound.

_Wee-oo, wee-oo, wee-oo!_

With a light, metallic cry, a tiny robot flew towards them on a single propeller, four eyes red. Jack whipped out his shotgun, firing a single, explosive shot at it. It cried out feebly, then fell to the ground. However, Jack knew Ryan wouldn't be so foolish as to send just one sentry bot after them.

"Come on!" Jack grabbed Sora's wrist (the unbroken one), then bolted down the hall. They passed the stand with the security camera in it, which turned from red to a piercing white. Its beam followed them as far as it could reach, before it set off another alarm.

"Damn!" Jack swore, speeding up a little. Just what he needed. More sentry bots.

_Wee-oo, wee-oo, wee-oo, wee-oo…_

Four sentry bots starting tailing them, peppering their backs with machine gun fire. Jack turned around, cursing under his breath, and returned fire with his shotgun. One fell… two… three… Drat, now he had to reload. He struggled with the cartridge, trying to force at least one more bullet in before getting shot.

"Uh… mister…?" Sora was tugging at his sleeve. With an angry jerk, Jack ripped his arm away. He managed to successfully reload, and shot the sentry down. However, he could hear more beeping their way towards them.

Sora tapped Jack's shoulder, more impatiently. Jack turned to him, wondering what was so important. Sora looked worried, and kept darting his eyes around.

"What?" Jack asked. Sora pointed behind them.

"It's a dead end." Jack turned fully around, and discovered, to his horror, Sora was right. They were nearly pressed against the faded yellow wallpaper. A _Circus of Value_, a broken red phone, and a sunflower panel were the only things behind them. Those damned sentries had led them into a corner, and they were coming closer. To top things off, Jack was running out of ammo, and a quick check proved that the _Circus_ was one of the many broken models. Just _great_.

Jack weighed his options. He could take Sora and try to outrun the sentries, but their chances of getting shot were well beyond just possible. He might be able to make it by himself—after all, he had health packs. But if he had to drag a child all the way… they'd both be screwed.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, he had an idea. He looked over at the sunflower panel, then at Sora.

"Hey, do you think you could fit in there?" Sora looked up at the small hole that made up the center of the flower.

"I don't know… Maybe. Where does it go?" Jack was already leading him to it.

"No idea. But it has to be better than here." Hesitantly, Sora stepped up onto the bottom step. The hole was about level with his eyes. He pressed his fingers against it, then looked over at Jack.

"What about you?" The sentries were coming closer. Jack could see their bobbing, waving eyes even in the dark room. He cocked his shotgun.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." He jammed his hand into his pocket, then pulled out the worn yellow radio. He glanced at the familiar buttons and dials, then pressed it into Sora's outstretched palm. "Take this with you. If you run into trouble, just call Atlas at frequency 106.3, or Tenenbaum at 104.7. They'll help you out. Now, _go_!"

Sora gazed at Jack one last time; his determined face, set frown, and brown eyes that could change from friendly to menacing in a blink.

"Um… take care of yourself, alright?" Jack scowled at him.

"_Sora_!"

"Oh! Right, right…" With some effort, Sora climbed up the intricate leafy pattern on the panel. The hole was small, but he hunched his shoulders and was able to squeeze in. He slid in on his hands and knees as fast as he could, and just in time. A sentry fired at his foot, but he drew it up and in too fast, and the bullet clanged uselessly on metal.

Then there was nothing. No traces of what he had just been through, besides a circle of light he couldn't turn around to see, and the fading sounds of beeping sentry bots and a friend running away.

* * *

_To be continued, yay!_

**(1) Inside joke with my brother. I asked him where did he think the hidey-holes lead to, and that's what he suggested. We had LULZ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Psycho Director: _Woah. What is this? Could this... could this possibly be... _the next chapter_? OMGOMGOMG I'm so excited! 8D Quick, what do I do? What do I say? Ohmygosh I feel so happy! **

**But, in all seriousness (or as much as I can muster), sorry about the lack of updating lately. It hasn't been easy, taking care of eight fics on this site, and at least four more on my laptop. I just have so many _ideas_! But this chapter's here now, so it's all okay. Right, guys? Right? Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Why do you have a chainsaw? Why are you coming gradually closer and closer? WHY IS THE SKY BLUE!? 8O -Runs--Runs back- Oh, right. Forgot about the letters.**

_Dear Soraluver ('love' is just 'loath' without the 'ath' and adding in a 've'),_

_...Kay. But just 'cause you asked nicely, not like that dudette who was threatening to commit suicide if I didn't update on another story. I haven't updated it yet--I want to see if they'll do it. 8D Yes, I already know I am a jerk._

_You should be. It's so strange. Why couldn't you have a normal penname, like Psycho Director? Something totally, unbelievably, incredibly SANE and NORMAL. 8D -eye twitch- Have a nice day._

_Sincerly,_

_Psycho_

**_Dear Roxas the Other Guy in a Chicken Suit,_**

**_You know, it took me like three days to figure out what you were talking about. Then I re-read the chapter, and it came to me... like a train plowing into a cow and then forcing it into a skyscraper which made the building fall and hit another building and made it fall and so on, like dominos. You meant a MEAT-grinder! I get it now! 8D And yes. Yes it would. O RLY? The dude on the cover? The one with multiple eyes and a drill (no, wait, that's a Bouncer)? Fo' shizzle? That's whack, man. Really so. I remember this one time, I was in the area just after Cohen (I think), that there was this Big Daddy in this room, just hangin' out. He was just a Bouncer, so he only had his drill. And I walked around the level a little, and there was this platform that stretched out above the Big Daddy's area, and I got on it and was looking down on him. So, I had this awesome idea... I snipered him. With the pistol. It was pretty hilarious. Good times..._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Psycho_**

_Dear DigitalDreamer (hey, cool! Another Psychonauts fan!),_

_Oh, thank you. I agree with you there. It is at once a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can write stuff like this; a curse because other people can, too. And with stuff that scares me--like Spongebob and High School Musical. But Bioshock is cool, so... yeah. Not sure how to finish that sentence. And yes, I do, too. Ryan's actually my favorite character, except for when he does stuff like setting off alarms on me. Then that's not good. I don't know why he's my favorite, but he just is. -Shrugs- And yes, he should. But then... anything could happen. _

_I concur. 8D By the way, have you read Skyyangel's fanfic 'Mission: RAPTURE' on DA? That was what gave me the whole idea, so I can't take much credit. 8D It's a pretty awesome story._

_Hm... okay! 8D Here ya go!_

_Sincerly,_

_Psycho_

**THE END.**

**Oh, hey guys! Guess what happens in this chapter! It has to do with Sora, and _pain_ and Splicers and Taco Time! one of those four is a lie... _but which one? _Yes, before you say anything, I know. I am still a jerk, especially to Sora. But I like it that way. 8D And apparently you do, too, at least subliminally. You're still here. -Nods sagely-

* * *

****_

* * *

__"J_ack? Boyo? Are **you there? Would you _kindly_ say something!? Jack!" Sora had only gone a few steps when he heard the staticy voice emitting from the radio still in his hand. He brought it over to him, but couldn't make out the buttons and dials in the dark.

"Come on, come on! Speak up! You've been through worse!" Sora pressed a button on the side, praying it was the right one.

"H-hello?" he asked tentatively. There was a second's silence, before the person on the other end spoke again.

"You're not Jack. Who are you?" Sora pressed the button again.

"Um… Sora."

"Who? Wait, oh, right. That kid Jack and those other guys went out to find."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" From the other end of the radio, the person sighed. He spoke again, a bit more calmly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, Sora, can you tell me what happened to Jack?" Sora pressed the button again, then continued crawling forward as he spoke.

"Well, after you told us that security had been set off, these little flying robot-things starting shooting at us. They chased us to a dead end, so Jack gave me the radio and told me to—_Gaaaahh_!" Sora interrupted his story abruptly to let loose a sudden, piercing scream. The firm ground he had been crawling on suddenly severed off, unnoticed by him in the blackness. One second he had been crawling along, and the next, he was tumbling head over heels.

Sora clutched the radio to his chest as wind whipped past him. He wouldn't let it go. Something hard was scraping against his back, and he knew he'd have to hit ground soon, or the fall would kill him. He stared down, or what he _thought _was down, but couldn't see anything. Panicked eyes wide and screaming all the way, he waited for the impact.

_Crash, thump, bump._ He wasn't disappointed in his wait. The ground slammed against his back roughly, jerking his body around. Before his mind could even fully process this, momentum sent him clumsily somersaulting forward across what felt like poorly set tile. He made it about three full somersaults before flopping into a painful heap on his stomach. There he lay, his mind still bouncing around and his body bruised up, too disoriented to get up. The area was quiet, aside from the echoes of his crash, random scuttling of rats, and a distant dripping noise.

Weakly, Sora forced open an eye. The area he was in was lit up, but not by much. It looked a lot like a train station, but it was in a cave. Also, most everything had collapsed. Broken train cars lined the tracks, making a sort-of path down the tunnel. Water dripped down at some points in the rocky ceiling, landing on busted-up tile platforms. Inspirational posters and advertisements lay faded on the ground, and the distant groaning of a diving-suit guy could be heard. The radio fuzzed quietly.

"Sora? Sora? You awake? Hey!" Sora raised his head up, half-closed eyes staring at the radio just a few inches from his head. He dragged his hand slowly, painstakingly across the floor, reaching for it. With a groan, he placed his hand on top of it, then dragged it a little closer. Once it was close to his face, he pressed the button on the side.

"Yeah… I'm awake. Barely, though." He forced his way to his knees, groaning painfully.

"Man, you sound like hell. What happened to you? All I heard was a scream, then nothing." Sora pressed a hand to the cold, wet wall, struggling to his feet. Oh, he was going to have some _horrible_ bruises in the morning… provided he lived that long.

"I fell," he stated simply.

"You _fell_? Down what, a seven story building?" Sora shrugged, then remembered Atlas couldn't see him.

"I don't know. It dropped me off at some place—it looks like a train station, or a cave. I'm gonna' take a look around." He stumbled forward, using the wall as a support. With every step, rats scrambled out of the way. Yuck. How rats could survive under the sea, he swore he would never know.

"Train station? The only one I know of here is a place called Olympus Heights. The place was closed down a few years back, but its got tunnels to virtually everyone. It's probably how the Splicers are getting around. Listen, why don't you try and find a tunnel that leads topside, and hightail it back to Jack. It's not safe to be here. The Splicers here make the ones in Arcadia look like Girl Scouts, so watch your footing. I'll see if I can find some directions to help you out." Sora shivered slightly at Atlas's words. That Spider Splicer he had seen was horrible, but the guys here were supposed to be even _worse_? He ached just thinking about it.

Sora sighed deeply, pressing the side of his face against the cool rock wall. He didn't even care about the Keyhole anymore. Let this world be consumed by darkness; it probably already was. He just wanted to go _home_. Still, he had to keep moving.

Well, maybe a few moments' rest couldn't hurt…

Sora pressed the side of his head against the wall, enjoying the feel of the cold water running against his scalp. He hated this place. The kind of darkness this world was bathed in was, if it was possible, worse than the Heartless. The Heartless sought to kill him off quickly to get at his heart. The creatures here wanted to make his life a living Hell first. And they succeeded. But there didn't seem to be any now, so maybe, just maybe, he could afford to doze off for just a tiny bit…

A sound. Something stepped against the broken tile, breaking a piece into pieces. With a sudden jolt, Sora stood upright, then spun around… only to be greeted with a sudden, horrible pain. Sora gasped, a loud and rasping cry not unlike someone with a bad throat infection. He started coughing roughly, speckling the air with fresh blood, and doubled over. As if in slow-motion, he brought his eyes up to see his worst possible nightmare… and its friend.

"'Ello there, boyo," the first Splicer crooned, twisting his mouth in a grin to reveal sharp, rotted teeth. With cruel ease, he let go of his cleaver, which was embedded deep into Sora stomach. His friend echoed his merciless grin, thumbing a loaded pistol impatiently.

Sora stumbled backwards a few steps, fresh blood trailing down his stomach. His arms were wrapped around the handle of the cleaver, which was the only part still sticking out. The first Splicer, now weaponless, just laughed. To the mirth of his partner, he reached down and wrapped a pair of scaly hands around Sora's. With a jerk, he twisted the cleaver like a key, then wrenched it out, shining and dripping.

Sora, being unable to grasp at the handle anymore, just wrapped his arms around his stomach, whimpering and coughing. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his teeth were gritted in a pained scowl. He tucked his shoulders in, hunching his body forward to try and protect his injured gut and stop the flow of blood.

"Aw, lookit! Yer lettin' all the ADAM drain right out! You daft bastard, put that knife where it'll do some good—like up yer ass!" Sora let out a tiny yelp, both of surprise and pain, when he felt himself be shoved forward and against the wall. He peeked open one eye, his vision fading fast. The two Splicers were fighting amongst themselves, slugging each other across the face.

"Shut up, you! I know what I'm doing. Besides, you can't drink a whole Little One dry, that's impossible! You just get full and leave the rest to bleed out. So stop being so whiny about a bit lost."

"That's just when you got one of us! We have to split him between the two o' us! We can't bloody well _afford_ to let some go to waste!"

"Well, if I knocked you off, then that wouldn't be a problem!"

"Oh, don't give me that. You need me around, because I'm the only one with any decent weaponry! Aye, I'm _real_ sure you and yer little knife can take care of a Big Daddy 'r somethin'."

"I can find another to replace you easily!" Sora couldn't take it anymore. His mind was burning white-hot, and his stomach even hotter. He let out a loud moan of pain, dipping his head forward. The Splicers turned to him as one.

"We can argue about this later. We need to get at that ADAM before any Big Daddies come along. I'll let you have all of that ADAM dripping from his belly if you let me have a shot at his neck."

"Fair's fair." Sora forced his eyes open, darting them fearfully back and forth from one Splicer to the other. They took their time coming towards him, in slow, menacing steps. Sora tried to retreat, but his back was already pressed against the wall. They kept coming, closer and closer… he could see the murderous intent shining in their eyes… No, he couldn't… They were too fuzzy… He couldn't hear them, either, just ringing… Oh, God, that was annoying… just make it stop… He didn't care anymore. Just make it all go away, please…

Loud noises. Blood. Blood? Oh, was it his? He must have been bleeding more than he thought. But no. How could he bleed all over the walls like that? He had been sitting right there, he didn't do that… Oh, that would be such a pain to clean up… He hoped he wouldn't be the one who had to clean it… He hurt so much… Why? He couldn't remember…

"Back away, you mongrels! You shall not come nearer! I have many more shots left for the hungry ones." A woman was speaking. Who? Why? Too many questions… his head ached… Sora fought to open his eyes. There were sounds… he couldn't tell what they were… the voice was close. Very close.

"_Mein Gott_, child, what did those monsters do to you? Wake up, you, wake up!" Someone was shaking his shoulders. He wished they would stop. They were making it hurt more. Sora hissed in pain, his arm muscles jerking.

"Quit it… it hurts…" he whimpered, pressing his hands against the wound. The voice gave a great sigh of relief, and Sora felt a little better. At least someone was happy. Something hard and bony pushed against his chin after the sigh, and Sora was confused.

"_Danke… Danke… _At last, one came back. At last… You brought someone back to me…" Sora sank against her shoulder, which suddenly felt much softer and less shaky than it had been. He happily let the deepest darkness overcome his senses, for he knew—somehow, he just knew—he was safe.

* * *

"Mama Tenenbaum, is he gonna' become an angel?" A voice. A familiar voice, to boot. But who? Not Donald or Goofy, or Jack or Atlas. A little girl's voice. 

"No, Natalie. He's going to be all right." Another voice, this one also familiar. Sora struggled to remember who, but his memories were foggy and slow to come back. Cas…sie? With a small groan, he forced his eyes open.

It was dark in the room. The only glow was an odd, neon-bluish one streaming out from the room's only window, a dusty, round old thing. A few children's toys were strewn about on the floor—like faded wooden blocks, stubby crayons, and leaflets of yellowed paper with scribbles on them. Some had blown across the room, to be slid into the cracks between great wooden dresser drawers and desks with miniature cakes and expensive-looking bottles of water. The only other furniture was a small bed covered in worn sheets and a fluffy quilt, which he was in. It was quite comfortable, actually.

Slowly, straining tired and sore muscles, Sora looked to his left (as to his right was nothing but a wall). Two people were looking at him. One was a little girl, dressed the same was as Cassie, but with blonde hair and a slightly less dirty appearance to her. The other was a woman about Sora's mom's age (35), but looking much older. Her face was wrought with age-old worry lines, her curly brown hair frizzy and uncombed, and her dress as shabby as most everyone else's outfits seemed to be. However, her brown eyes were still alight, not faded with age or total hopelessness, and a few of the creases in her forehead melted away as he caught her eye.

"Who are you?" Sora groaned, then coughed, raising a hand instinctively to block it. His bruised and exhausted arms screamed in protest, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it might have seemed to him a few days ago. This world had changed something inside him—something that no Heartless encounters could have done—and he wasn't sure he liked it. His entire body throbbed painfully with every heartbeat, and his throat was parched.

The woman spoke, her voice drawn and tired, but kind. "My name is Doctor Tenenbaum. Welcome to _mien freistätte_."

* * *

_Mien freistattemy sanctuary, in case you didn't know._

_To be continued! Er... someday!_


End file.
